Shinigami Women Today
by capslock-nanao
Summary: A fundraiser for the SWA equals lots of happy fangirls and fanboys! The SWA has been collecting diary entries to make into a book. Get into the lives of the shinigami women!


**Shinigami Women Today**

**A/N: **hi there everyone, I apologize if it seems I've abandoned Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop but it's just gone on momentary pause. I'm trying to get the next few chapters ready and written. So until then here is a little anecdote from the SWA to keep y'all happy! Enjoy! ~Nanao

Day 1. Nanao Ise, Squad 8.

After the most recent SWA meeting, we've decided that something interesting to do to raise money would be to compile diary entries of all the women into a book. Heaven knows males would jump at a chance to read the diaries of such women like Rangiku-fukutaicho. Or any of our number that are considered "sexy".

In any case, here is my first diary entry. I have recorded this day for posterity.

Today, my taicho lay down on my desk in a sexual manner. Twice. The first time I slapped his face. The second time, I put the whole stack of paperwork he didn't finish last week on his crotch. And then sat on it. Considering the amount of weight there, if I didn't know my taicho better, I would say he would stop doing it. Unfortunately, his past actions tell me otherwise.

Day 1, Rangiku's Diary~

I know everyone wants to hear about my private life, but no such luck! I won't tell you everything! After all, our president is too young to hear about the things I do nights. You know, impressionable minds and all that!

But just for you handsome guys out there, I can tell you my morning routine! I get out of bed, give whoever's there a kiss and a hug, and then check to make sure my boobs haven't gotten smaller. One can never be too sure, remember that! Oh, yeah, and if I'm not too hungover I'll go to my office to tell taicho to come have a drink with me. Unless I have a headache, in which case I'll generally stay far away. Just because he's small doesn't mean he's quiet!

Well, that's all for today, because taicho is threatening to put built-in bras in all my shihakushos, and we can't have that, now can we?

Day 1, Yachiru's Awesome Journal!

Today, I had candy and Ken-chan took me for a ride! It was the most fun thing ever!

Note: can editors please add 'on his shoulders' to the end of the first sentence? It would not do to have readers considering Zaraki-taicho a pedophile. -Ise-fukutaicho

Day 1, Isane Kotetsu's Logbook

I don't think I really understand the concept of this diary book thing. So...guys will want to read about what I do all day?

Uhh...today I helped Unohana-taicho with a couple of badly injured shinigami from the Eleventh Division. I was told they were hurt by their own squad after they ran out of Hollows to kill. Now that I think about, Eleventh Division is in here all the time. The most out of any other division...

Day 1. Soifon's Journal

I can tell you what I did today by posting these pictures in this journal. Isn't Yoruichi-sama beautiful?

Note: the pictures have been removed to protect the identity...scratch that, the dignity of their subject. -Ise-fukutaicho

Day 1 of Nemu's Log

I helped my father with some confidential experiments. There was no illegalities involved. We did not use living subjects. You did not hear screams. Please cease your inquiries.

Day 1 of Kiyone's Diary

Ukitake-taicho is just the cutest thing! He came back from Squad 8 today looking just a little bit dazed, and his haori was on backwards, and his hair was messed up. Also, he had sake dripping from his sleeve and looked a bit dreamily ecstatic. I always wonder why he goes to Squad 8 all the time and then comes back like this. It seems very out-of-character for such a hard working man! But if whatever happens there makes him happy, then I appreciate whoever's doing it!

Note: does Kotetsu-san really not know what my captain does to hers? Or is she just pretending? -Ise-fukutaicho

Momo's Diary Day 1

I found some peaches in the garden today and asked taicho if he wanted to share some with me. But he was too busy working, so I left him alone. My captain is such an honest, hardworking man! I'm so pleased that I am his!

Note: possibly unhealthy relationship in the works? -Ise-fukutaicho

Note: I don't think it's fair that Nanao gets to read all the journals and I don't! I wanna read the dirty details too! -Rangiku

**A/N: **sooo...if you liked it, please review. Any ideas for members of the SWA or ideas for entries, please let me know...I think that's about it. ~Nanao


End file.
